gunplafandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars
is an American epic space opera media franchise, centered on a film series created by George Lucas. It depicts the adventures of characters "a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away". The franchise began in 1977 with the release of the film Star Wars (later subtitled Episode IV: A New Hope in 1981), which became a worldwide pop culture phenomenon. It was followed by the successful sequels The Empire Strikes Back (1980) and Return of the Jedi (1983); these three films constitute the original Star Wars trilogy. A prequel trilogy was released between 1999 and 2005 titled The Phantom Menace, Attack of the Clones, & Revenge of the Sith, which received mixed reactions from both critics and fans. A sequel trilogy began in 2015 with the release of Star Wars: The Force Awakens and continued in 2017 with the release of Star Wars: The Last Jedi. Spin-off films include the animated Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) and Rogue One (2016), the latter of which is the first in a planned series of anthology films. Lineup NOTE: Plamo lineups are based in order of release. Italicized lines are Premium Bandai/Special Edition (or otherwise) releases. 1/12 Plastic Model Series *1/12 Darth Vader *1/12 Stormtrooper *1/12 R2-D2＆R5-D4 *1/12 C-3PO *1/12 Scout Trooper & Speeder Bike *1/12 Sandtrooper *1/12 Boba Fett *1/12 First Order Stormtrooper *1/12 BB-8 & R2-D2 *1/12 Captain Phasma *1/12 Kylo Ren *1/12 Clonetrooper *1/12 Battle Droid & Stap *1/12 Death trooper *1/12 K-25O *1/12 Shore trooper *1/12 General Grievous *1/12 First Order Stormtrooper Executioner *1/12 Captain Phasma (The Last Jedi) *1/12 C-3PO & R2-D2 *1/12 Han Solo (Stormtrooper Ver.) *1/12 Luke Skywalker (Stormtrooper Ver.) 1/72 Plastic Model Series *1/72 TIE Advanced x1 *1/72 X-wing starfighter *1/72 TIE fighter *1/72 Y-Wing Starfighter *1/72 Resistance X-Wing Fighter *1/72 First Order TIE Fighter *1/72 First Order Special Forces TIE Fighter *1/72 A-Wing Starfighter *1/72 TIE Interceptor *1/72 Poe Dameron's X-Wing Fighter *1/72 Red Squadron X-Wing Fighter Special Set *1/72 TIE Striker *1/72 Blue Squadron Resistance X-Wing Fighter *PG Millennium Falcon (Standard Ver.) (Marked as 1/72 Scale) *1/72 B-Wing Starfighter 1/48 Plastic Model Series *1/48 AT-ST *1/48 X-Wing Starfighter (Moving Edition) *1/48 Snowspeeder *Snowspeeder Set (1/48 & 1/144) Non-Scale (Vehicle Model) *Vehicle Model Star Destroyer *Vehicle Model X-Wing Starfighter *Vehicle Model X-Wing Starfighter (Poe Dameron) *Vehicle Model First Order TIE Fighter Set *Vehicle Model Y-Wing Starfighter *Vehicle Model Millennium Falcon *Vehicle Model TIE Advanced x1 & TIE Fighter set *Vehicle Model AT-ST & Snowspeeder *Vehicle Model Jedi Starfighter *Vehicle Model A-Wing Starfighter *Vehicle Model Blue Squadron Resistance X-Wing Fighter *Vehicle Model AT-M6 1/144 Plastic Model Series *1/144 Slave-1 *1/144 Millennium Falcon (The Force Awakens) *1/144 U-Wing Fighter & TIE Striker *1/144 AT-AT *1/144 Slave-1 (Jango Fett) *1/144 Millennium Falcon *Resistance Vehicle Set (1/144 & 1/350) *1/144 X-Wing Starfighter & Y-Wing Starfighter *1/144 Death Star Attack Set *1/144 Millennium Falcon (Lando Calrissian) 1/2 Plastic Model Series *1/2 BB-8 **1/2 BB-8 (Gloss Finish) Other *Yoda (1/12 & 1/6) *1/6 Storm Trooper *1/2700000 Death Star II & 1/14500 Death Star Destroyer Category:Star Wars Category:Lineup Category:Non-Gundam plastic models Category:Disney franchises Category:Other American film franchises